


Your Feet On My Feet

by MichellesPenScratchz



Series: Scattershots [13]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angel's a baby in this one, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Good Parent Handsome Jack (Borderlands), Parent Handsome Jack (Borderlands), Pre-Canon, Programmer Handsome Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichellesPenScratchz/pseuds/MichellesPenScratchz
Summary: Not-Yet-Handsome Jack's outer monologue while watching Baby Angel one seemingly ordinary day.
Relationships: Angel & Handsome Jack (Borderlands)
Series: Scattershots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951531
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Your Feet On My Feet

“Jeez. Where’s Mom, Angel? How long do manicures take? Tassiter’s gonna kick me all the way to next month unless I finish coding tonight.

“Oh, I see you laughing, Cutie. That’s funny, right? Your Dad. The boss’ footprint where the sun doesn’t shine.

“Wait. Are you…?

“No no no—so not ready for this! You can’t be walking yet. You haven’t even started crawling, Kiddo! You’ll fall face first.

“Here, gimme those little hands. That’s it. Now, put your feet on Daddy’s feet. And, we’re off!

"Look at you. My girl’s got places to be. Yeah. No time for crawling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my own adventures in babysitting. :P And, I needed to get just a little writing out of my system.


End file.
